doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Butterfly Letters
'Butterfly Letters ' is an episode from the 1979 series. Plot It's break time at school and Shizuka is offering her homemade cookies to Gian, Suneo and some of their classmates. As they all take a cookie and enjoy, Nobita enters the classroom and sees that Shizuka is sharing cookies. Eager to try one, he rushes over to Shizuka extending his hand to take a cookie, but trips and causes the cookies to fall to the ground. Nobita immediately apologizes and asks Shizuka where he can get these cookies so that he can repay her. Just as Nobita asks this question, Shizuka begins to cry and runs off in tears. As Nobita tries to stop her, Gian and Suneo chastise him for spoiling her homemade cookies, which causes Nobita to feel guilty as he didn't know that Shizuka made those cookies herself. After school, Nobita is at the school gates, wracked with guilt and waiting for Shizuka to show up so that he can apologize to her. He catches a glimpse of Shizuka and follows her. Just as he calls her out however, Shizuka's friend intervenes and invites her to go home together, which Shizuka accepts. Undeterred, Nobita decides to call her phone when he gets back home. As he dials Shizuka's phone number, her mother picks up the phone and after calling out to Shizuka, tells him that she's not at home currently. Back in Nobita's room, he sobs out to Doraemon on how he made Shizuka upset by spoiling her cookies and now she doesn't want to talk to him again. Doraemon tries to tell him that he's thinking the wrong way and to just go to her house and apologize. However, Nobita is convinced that Shizuka doesn't want to talk to him and begs Doraemon to give him a gadget that will make Shizuka forgive him. After much pestering from Nobita, Doraemon brings out the Butterfly Letter - a gadget that contains a letter and travels like a butterfly to the person the letter is addressed to. Nobita is concerned that the butterfly won't reach Shizuka until 2-3 days, however Doraemon assures him that the butterfly will reach its target quickly. As an example, he writes a letter addressed to Tamako to bring them snacks, folds it into a butterfly and sends it out. The butterfly reaches Tamako, who reads the letter and brings snacks along with ice cream to Nobita and Doraemon. Convinced that the gadget is effective, Nobita writes an apology letter addressed to Shizuka and sends it out. However, he starts to worry that the butterfly won't reach Shizuka and decides to head out and follow it, despite Doraemon's protests. Meanwhile, Gian and Suneo are talking to Shizuka, who went out shopping for more cookie ingredients and is planning to make more cookies. She asks if they'll eat them when finished and they say yes, and she takes her leave. Just as Gian and Suneo bid farewell, they notice the butterfly letter landing on Shizuka's' shoulder and Suneo tries to take the letter out of curiosity. Upon noticing this, Nobita quickly rushes and pushes Suneo out of the way to snatch the letter. Just as he does this however, Shizuka turns around, causing Nobita to accidentally slap her in the face. Nobita tries to explain that he didn't do it on purpose, but Shizuka declares that she hates him and runs off crying. As Nobita tries to stop her, Gian and Suneo immediately confront him for slapping Shizuka. Nobita cries out that this wasn't supposed to happen and runs off. As they look on, Suneo tells Gian that he was going after a butterfly that looked it was a letter than an actual butterfly, which confuses both of them. Back home, as Nobita bawls out to Doraemon that Shizuka hates him due to what happened, Doraemon consoles him and tells him to write another letter to apologize for all the wrongdoings that happened. Nobita asks Doraemon whether Shizuka will forgive, and Doraemon assures him that she'll understand and forgive him. With a new resolve, Nobita writes multiple letters to Shizuka. Meanwhile outside Shizuka's house, Gian and Suneo deduce that the butterfly must be one of Doraemon's gadgets and Nobita is using it to apologize to Shizuka. They decide to capture the butterfly to have a little fun at Nobita's expense. Just then, Shizuka shows up and asks them what they're doing. Gian and Suneo quickly cover up and tell her that they're waiting for her cookies and Shizuka invites them over to her house. As Shizuka is making her cookies, Gian and Suneo notices the butterfly showing up and landing on Shizuka's head and Suneo immediately snatches it without her looking. As they read the letter, they giggle in delight and capture another butterfly that lands on Shizuka's shoulder. She asks what's going on and they tell her it's nothing and ask if they have a net and cage that they can use. Meanwhile, Nobita starts to get worried that Shizuka hasn't called him on the phone as he asked her to in the letter. Doraemon tells him not to worry and to wait, both of them unaware that Gian and Suneo have been capturing the butterflies and storing them on a cage. Having had enough of waiting, Nobita decides to head to Shizuka's house and find out what's going on. Back outside Shizuka's house, Gian and Suneo tell Shizuka that they have to go home and they'll have her cookies tomorrow. Just then, Nobita arrives and upon seeing Shizuka talking to Gian and Suneo, misunderstands the situation and angrily calls her out. As Nobita and Shizuka both angrily storm off, Gian and Suneo look on with glee. As Gian heads back home, delighted that he managed to ruin Nobita's day, Gian's mother shows up and scolds him for not looking after the Gouda market. As she drags him back home to punish him, Gian drops the cage which breaks open, causing all the butterflies to escape. Back in Shizuka's room, Shizuka is on her bed, wondering why Nobita is behaving rudely towards her. Just then a butterfly lands on her cookie bag, and as she looks up she notices multiple butterflies in her room. Outside the Nobi residence, Doraemon tries to convince Nobita that they'll go to Shizuka's house tomorrow to apologize. Just then they hear someone calling out to Nobita and as they turn around, they see Shizuka happily running towards him with the butterflies and a cookie bag. Nobita runs towards her and they reunite with each other at long last. Characters * Doraemon * Nobita Nobi * Shizuka Minamoto * Takeshi Gouda * Suneo Honekawa * Tamako Nobi * Shizuka's Mother * Gian's Mother Gadgets Used * Butterfly Letter Trivia Gallery Category:1979 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Nobita Category:Episodes centered around Shizuka Category:Episodes in 1992 Category:Original episodes